


Make me yours

by ntdthxm



Series: 我和我老公的性福生活 [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntdthxm/pseuds/ntdthxm
Summary: 被Chris标记的发情期第一人称，一发完，自我满足啪啪啪文，包含第一人称昵称（小猫）
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Series: 我和我老公的性福生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Make me yours

我在客厅打着电话，隔空指导后辈找到实验室不常用的试剂，餐桌另一端，Chris终于逮到机会，摆出异常气呼呼的表情，一边瞟向我，一边拿起叉子缓缓的靠近我的咖喱。确定对方已经没有问题，我丢下手机冲回餐桌，捍卫属于我的那份食物。

“我们的假期才刚刚开始。”Chris先发制人，但大毛熊的语气却永远听不出苛责，只有温暖的敲打。

“得了吧，终于轮到你了，回想一下大概两三百次我被你丢在餐桌上的经历吧。”

“但我也知道你其实一直都很支持我的工作，宝贝。”

越过方桌，Chris扶住我的头——任何时间，任何地点，我永远没有办法拒绝Chris的邀吻，而他居然看准了这一点，趁我没从他独特的信息素中反回过神来，顺手叉走了最大的一块牛腩。

“天啊，你可以让我多做一点的！”我不禁哀嚎，这个大块头对肉类的执著居然如此强烈，我扒拉着剩下的咖喱，把还有可能成为他后续目标的肉块迅速解决掉。

“今晚我洗碗。”Chris抢白道，配上他无辜的笑容，我又一次在他的攻击中败下阵来。

三年的交往，我不出意料的从被BSAA的Alpha队长营救的受害者，变成了所有人嫉妒的那只Omega lucky dog，即便受到工作性质的影响，Chris不得不随时待命，回应恐怖袭击或打理军政社交，但他对难得的相处时光的珍视，足令我享受他全部的爱。尽管一直未被标记是旁人看来唯一的遗憾，但我知道，Chris有太过顾虑，怕我成为那些失去自己Alpha的可怜人中的一个，怕生育带给我精神上的负担，但这一切终于在他将离开BSAA时结束，我们商榷很久，反复敲定时间，决定在这个发情期完成我们的结合。

去医院检查身体，按照医嘱停掉抑制剂，回避掉各大论坛热帖中的事前禁忌，现在的我蜷缩在床上，百无聊赖的切着电视台，直到看到Ross一行人的英国之旅，才放下遥控器，烂熟于心的剧情不影响我对着他们会心一笑。分神向客厅望去，Chris在客厅的跑步机上挥汗，紧身背心被打湿，更贴着他厚实的背脊，深色的边界线流淌到他的腰，再到随着动作一颤一颤的大包，我的下体不仅痒了起来。

“怎么？开始不舒服了？”抓起毛巾擦着额头，Chris坐到我旁边，随之而来的就是经过运动而变得更加浓烈的信息素，几乎是本能的，我躺倒在他的腿上，循着一股麝香从他遍布毛发的小腿来到了他裹着黑袜的大脚，埋进口鼻，在几乎能覆盖我整张脸的脚掌中呼吸，Chris，力量，顺从……

“不要提前放纵哦。”Chris坏笑着移走了他的武器（之一），我才意识到自己已经打湿了内裤前端，“我可以连着一个星期每天都把你灌满，但是我的小猫咪好像受不了。“他的手指灵活的游到我的侧肋，两三下发力就让尤其怕痒的我扭开，“要不要我今晚到另一个房间去睡？”

“我又不是青春期处男！”我挥动枕头落在他遒劲的肌肉上，但Chris瞥向我依然没有平静下来的裆部，使我的反击毫无说服力。

尽管不断告诉自己，标记与以往的每一次性爱不会有本质区别，但被他完全占有这个念头始终盘踞在脑海中。距离上一次迎接发情期已经一年有余，潮热的前夜并不好过，几次从色彩冗杂的梦中回到现实，腹内闷热的钝痛愈发明显，难耐的辗转似乎惊动了Chris，他揽过缩成一团的我，大手滑到我小腹上，缓慢地发力，温热的掌压让我感觉好了许多，终于在他气味的包裹下混混沌沌的睡去。

假期的第一天，生物钟与生理期将我的身体割裂，在隐隐徘徊的低烧感中醒来，我已经被那个占据整张床的Mr.Big固定得动弹不能，如此的归属感多少让人能忽略掉下腹坠胀的酸痛。

“好啦，我去做早餐。”想要挣脱，结果被他的毛胳膊拖了回去，轻轻用鼻尖蹭着他一夜之间钻出的胡茬，那刺痒的触感着实令人着迷。

“不不不，你不能去做早餐。”

所以你去？但Chris连眼睛都睁不开，话也都黏成一团，我果断放弃了吃早餐的念头，重新调整姿势，陷在Chris的怀抱中，但一条维度堪比我腰围的大腿顶进我的腿间，用他杂乱的腿毛蹭着我微微充血的穴口，作为此刻唯一清醒的人，我脑中红灯大闪，借机钻出被褥。

“不要提前放纵哦，记得吗？”

Chris迷茫的眼神中带着宝贝被夺走的愠色，小声嘀咕，“嗷——我就知道会自食其果。”

没什么比吃瘪的大毛熊更可爱了，“想吃点什么？西式，还是中式？”

Chris眼神空空的盯着床头柜，清醒了十几秒，声音也恢复到队长般的掌控力，”我的意思是，今天不需要你干活，我来做。“看到我难以置信的表情，他忙添上，“或者是我点餐。”

“只是发情期而已，午餐，或者晚餐时再说。”我轻挠着Chris的下巴，他便温顺的仰起头，那叫一个满足。

发情比我预想的更影响胃口，午餐随便吃了点披萨就窝在沙发中打开主机玩些什么。午后的阳光太暖和，我不记得什么时候迷迷糊糊的睡着了，浅而连续的热浪从内腔扩散开来，我不受控制的并紧了双腿，企图用一点点摩擦缓解潮热，却换来更加剧烈的热浪。

空气中Chris的气味更加明显了，是我变得更加敏感，还是呼应我飙升的信息素？我隐约看到Chris伏在我的身上，粘腻的皮肤紧贴在一起，耻毛交叠着，不规则的擦蹭让穴口从唇痒到内壁，绵密的淫水不识趣的涌出，让仅有的摩擦失去效果，羞恼地夹紧腿间的织物，接着被轻轻唤醒。

“宝贝儿，你出了好多汗。”微凉的湿巾擦拭额头，更显得我脸上发烧，我像渴求爱抚的猫一样，被他的气味吸引，贴上了他手掌。

“噢，宝贝儿，你闻起来简直棒极了。”

骤然降临的Chris的气味令人头脑恍惚，导致我只能理解到他话中的夸赞，压抑多时的发情来势迅猛，比我料想的更甚，内腔翻涌的潮热叫我完全无法再忍耐，只能投向唯一的救星，“Chris……Chris……”

“我在这呢，宝贝。”

骑士应征召唤。

猛地被抱起，他的低语凑到耳根处，叫那里也烧了起来。Chris将我抱回了床上，让我从蜷缩的姿势舒展开来，保持着至少一只手贴在接触饥渴的Omega身上，惊人迅速地剥光了我身上濡湿的布料。空气稍冷，让我打了个寒颤，幸而另一具身体没有让我等太久，踢掉内裤，双手把背心翻过头顶，他起伏的腹肌上就多了一只馋嘴的猫。Chris顺势将我压到床上，年长的Alpha的侧颊粗糙，让我的颈肉酥酥痒痒，他静静地呼吸着Omega的信息素好像在缓解瘾症，而我则同样沉浸在他的气味的世界中：阳光，坚果，刚脱壳的稻谷……一切暖洋洋的美好。

“噢，我的小猫，你无法想象这一天我等了多久，也无法想象我有多想念你的味道。”

Chris开始轻啄他我的肩窝，耐心地尝过锁骨，衔住藏侧颈的腺体，尖牙试探性的找到位置、缓缓刺入——这种浅标记我们做过无数次。那瞬时间突兀的疼痛快速消失，属于Chris的那股力量从创口倾入，那是一种难以描述的交融感，游走全身让我每一处都带着他的印记，直到笼罩我的大脑，让除了他以外的世界都模糊掉。

浅标记结束后Chris轻柔的舔舐我的伤口直到不再酸胀，属于Alpha的气味更加浓烈，除此之外，还有什么微妙的东西改变了，他的表情明明还是刚才的温柔，可我却凭空感到一种威压，控制不住的生出敬畏和崇拜，这是Omega对Alpha难以抗拒的原始本能。

Chris放慢了节奏，拇指摩挲着我的嘴唇，引导我交出舌头，只吐出一点就被他野蛮的吸了过去，在那边的口腔被犬齿和另一根有力的舌头搔、刮、捻着，那条红色的软肉仿佛也变成了性器官，一点一点的让酥麻的快感在头颅中轰鸣。吻到来不及换气，Chris才肯稍稍离开，再反过来入侵这边，我有心模仿刚才他的技巧，却无法比拟他的力量，只能任由他在我的内侧掳掠，忙不迭的吞咽他的口水——那里一定也含有令人发疯的费洛蒙，我吮吸着他的舌头，下面硬挺的阴茎胡乱地在他的阴毛里蹭着。

“Chris……下面……”

小声抗议着，Chris终于结束了甜蜜的折磨，他满意的端详着被吻到七荤八素的小猫，视线来到紧贴小腹的那一根，裸露的羞耻让情欲更进一步，阴茎也跟着挤出一行前液。

“乖，一切都交给我。”

他哄诱着让我抬高上身，短硬的胡茬刷到胸口，把肉粒纳入嘴中，舌尖沿着乳晕打转，牙齿叼住乳头，轻轻捻捏，积蓄的酸麻就就从这不常用到的腺体泻了出去。同时，Chris粗糙的大手顺着光滑的脊背游到底，再立起指尖轻扫过中线，让我在痒意下发抖，最终回到尾椎的最后两节，耐心地捏按了起来。

“啊……Chris……”神经富集的尾根向来是我的弱点，加上乳头的刺激，我的阴茎挺动着，可他似乎不想再延长前戏，另一只手蹭上我汩汩流水的铃口，滑液抹到饱胀的龟头上，指腹重重地擦两三下，就叫这根抽搐着泻了出去。

射精之后，发昏的大脑稍微冷静了一下，尽力撑着自己不要瘫倒下去。Chris抽出纸巾清理了下他身上的精液，笑得好像得逞的野犬，“科学调查表明，超过七成Omega先经历过阴茎高潮，在后续的标记中疼痛感会减少。”

“……这是……伪科学……主观……”

科研工作者的辨证精神起持续了不到一秒，温暖的胸膛和Alpha信息素就让我无法思考，虽然射过一次，但阳具丝毫没有疲软的迹象。Chris让我背靠在他的胸口，凭借高大的身躯将我笼罩在他的怀抱下，身后属于Alpha的性器早就跃跃欲试，现在抵在我后腰上，明显高于体温的灼热透过皮肤，渗透到隐隐作痒的内腔。

“看啊，你已经这么湿了。”

Chris下颌扣住我的肩膀，两条手臂绕过来终于来到我等待多时的穴口，左右手虎口钳住两边，挤出的淫液就流到他的手上，耐心的把那些液体涂到穴口，他便再按在唇肉两边，携着两瓣相互摩擦起来。

“Chris……嗯啊……”

无法抑制地在Alpha面前发出不知羞耻的呻吟，这样的刺激让那里溢出了更多的淫液，Chris用手指接住要滴到床上的液体，回到一吸一合的肉穴处，在裂口处温吞的划了几下，便浅浅的插了进去，再来是整根手指——我明显感到身后他勃起的肉茎不安的跃动着。

“哦……宝贝，你里面是不是已经准备好了。”

“是的……Chris求你了……插进来。”

被发情折磨到胡言乱语，我无法再忍耐一分钟了，Chris也架起我让我面向他，Alpha的那根异于常人的硕大阴茎就直挺挺的抽打在我大腿上。

“接下来都交给我，记得服从命令，士兵。”

被某几个关键词击中了开关，阴茎愉悦的在空气中摇晃着。Chris耐心的沿着他的茎轴淋上润滑液，我会意的让那些液体涂满整根灼热，直到整根黑红色的茎体都反射着油亮的光。我知道我该服从Chris的指令全心全意，可还是忍不住竟嫉妒一瓶润滑液，若是可以，真的希望是自己……这一切别扭的情绪被Chris的拥吻抚平，他似乎察觉到了我小小的不悦，温柔而坚定的吻从眼睑开始下行，让我迷失在他的吐息中。在我的注意力来到下半身之前，他就扶着涨硬的阴茎探到一张一合的穴口上。龟头膨大，是最难进入的部分，被缓慢撑开的异物感掩盖了撕裂感，Chris吸咬着我的耳垂，哄诱着浑身颤抖的Omega。

“宝贝儿，放松，深吸一口气，然后屏住。”

我照做。肺部灌满空气后，穴肉竟意外的放松下来，自己被顶开的感觉也更加清晰，一寸、两寸，他火热的前端不可阻挡地挺进，氧气快速耗尽，胸口像要爆炸般窒息感让体内的阴茎显得异常巨大。Chris示意可以再度呼吸，我忙不迭的大口喘气，眼前散开飞蚊，令人头晕目眩的靠在对方的肩膀上。

“很好。”一个吻作为奖赏，“现在，用你全身的力气收紧腰腿。”

本能的服从命令，我将剩下的力量聚集到下身，为裹着Alpha性器的部分注入本就不多的力气。仿佛一只企图撼动大树的麻雀，我绷紧肌肉挤压贯穿身体的阴茎，他的形状，他的搏动，以及鼓起的青筋，都印在我的肉壁上，让撑起我全部体重的硬物显得更加巨大。不知道坚持了多久，直到大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛，我才精疲力竭地瘫到Chris的身上。

“做的很好，宝贝儿。”

已经无法再抬起腿或者胳膊，Chris抱着我滚到床单上， 这一瞬的动作让人产生了他会拔出去的错觉，无意识的发出不满的呻吟。

“嘘、嘘。”Chris再次贴近，把另一个人的两条腿揽到腰间，接着开始了抽插，先是缓慢的让我适应，接着逐渐加速。肉穴中的异物感快速消失，随即是延绵的快感从那里扩散到全身。我好像一只提线木偶，被Alpha的每一个动作牵扯，他每每短促而连贯的夯击穴内的前列腺，再加一次重重的研磨收尾，先是酸麻徘徊在海绵体的底端，接着转化成细微的快感一点点叠加起来，Chris用手指挑起我湿漉漉的阴茎，它早把两人的毛丛染出一片水渍。

“啊，小猫，你里面好热，好软，一定非常想把我吸出来对吗？”

听到一贯正直又沉稳的声音接连吐出令人性奋的秽语，我不假思索地回答是。Chris的性器在甬道里摩擦，伞状的龟头边缘让每次后退都仿佛抽干内部的仅剩的空间，再挤进时裹得更紧，这样拔出，坚硬的肉棱就刮过每一寸内壁，让一道道电流集中脊柱。而Chris十分克制的从外侧开始逐渐推向深处，一直顶到最里处，一道还封闭Omega内腔，纯白色的快感累到阈值，在下体爆炸，直冲到头颅。

“呼，这是第二步，后穴高潮。”

Chris满意的看着手上我射出的精液个不知道都从哪里分泌出的透明粘液，忍着肉穴痉挛的按摩稍稍停止了动作。G点高潮的余波延续到很久，我仰视着Chris汗湿的肌肉，被他的力量感支配，这个当口不可能还有Omega保持理智，想要被标记，想要被他填满的心情成为了全部。仅仅两次内腔被触碰，那种蚂蚁爬过的瘙痒就在内腔蔓延，像初尝甜点的孩子那样不知节律地想要更多。

“Chris……里面好想要……”

他不知从哪里找来了矿泉水，饮了两口后，将一口化为吻渡到我口中，看到被他舌头钓到的迷迷糊糊的小猫，他的下面又硬了几分。

经过了方才令人发疯的自我束缚，Chris终于可以向着他期望的深处进攻。依次经历过阴茎高潮和后穴高潮，Omega会获得更棒的标记体验，他事前完全没有料到这个Alpha论坛置顶帖里的首条小贴士差点让BSAA队长败下阵来，天知道刚刚被小猫的媚肉紧紧包裹有多么的舒爽，更别提为了循序渐进，要克制每一次都插到底的本能。但愿这努力都是值得的，对方的表情已经说明了一切。

再回到紧致的甬道中，一路顶到Omega内腔的穴口，我触电似的哼声让Chris找到了位置，缓速挺动起来，滚圆的头端撞击在紧闭的穴口上，每一下都让神经被电流击穿。受到鼓励的Alpha捞起我的背，密而连续顶到底，让我本就失去力量的身体几乎融化成水，依附在Chris的阴茎上被彻底主宰。

“准备好了吗，我要、要成结了。”

压抑着粗喘，Chris嗫咬住我颈低的腺体，在几下深而重的耸动后，我感到穴口处明显膨大的肉结将我牢牢锁住，皮肉尽裂的压迫感带来内腔的反应，Chris终于顶开进入了内腔，灼热的疼痛感在腹中炸开，那圈被攻陷的肌肉却贪婪的箍在入侵者的周围。

“呃啊……Chris……好疼……”被叫到名字的Alpha愕然停止动作，剧烈起伏的胸肌轻打在我的肋骨上，疼痛感散去，似乎引发了补偿机制，让小小的内腔无限放大，极其敏感的软肉被他灼热的龟头刮蹭，之前的痒和欲都变成令人疯狂的浪潮。

“啊、啊……Chris，我要，快点……”

意识不到自己在说些什么，Chris难得没有回应，他原始的喘息声一刻不停的扑打在耳边。淫荡的水声呼哧呼哧的连成线，每一下都是他的龟头在肉腔里捣着，每一下都顶到最深处，后退时又被那圈腔口锁住，换个角度再让马眼撞在另一处，带出一股前液。过量的快感没有上限地将我推得更高，这个内腔只属于他，我被Alpha这样宣告着，让我最隐秘的器官的内侧被他的铃口吻遍，沾满他的气味，包裹着他的精液。

高潮是一齐到来的，我们的呼吸停止了一瞬，在感觉到精液冲刷到内壁的同时，剧烈的痉挛带着纯粹的快感让我跟他一同嘶吼。肌肉不受控制的跳动着，那根硕大的阴茎每抽搐一次就挺起我的身体带动我又一波高潮，数波浪潮交错叠加，我的穴口和铃口都失控似的涌出液体，不知魇足的绞紧Chris的性器。

“啊、啊，Chris！”他射了很久，内腔充盈温热的满足感和生理上的愉悦交融，似乎永不停息。

心跳的轰鸣声不绝于耳，Omega高潮让我很久都没有从中清醒，Chris保持成结，将我完全抱在怀里，一点点舔去我脸上的生理泪水，另一种幸福感又扩张开来，我不讲理地索要着他的吻，希望结能在体内多停留一会。

“大概很快，你就会觉得不舒服，Omega被标记，这段过程并不好受。”Chris耐心的解释，“也许会持续到很晚，但我会一直陪着你。”

他的手无意识的放在我的小腹上，那里是刚刚被他填满的内腔，我们连在一起躺在那休息了很久，我依旧没有恢复太多力气，只能享受他夸张的拥抱，抚摸和吻从没停止。他的结渐渐消退，些许恐慌感占了上风，让下体抗议似的抽动着。

“你要去洗澡吗？”希望听到否定的回答。

“不——如果你喜欢我现在的味道的话。”

同样不喜欢离开标记中的爱人，我纵容自己不管换床单的事——在接下来的两天中，我大概还会有三次潮热，每一次都会渴求与Chris疯狂的性交，索要他的精液，而我的Alpha则会忠诚的灌溉。被裹在Chris性爱之后混着精液、汗水的体味中，我拉过被子，与Chris相拥入睡。


End file.
